world_of_celadirfandomcom-20200214-history
Kela
Despite their shark-like appearance the kela of Kor-Nama are far removed from their feral counterparts. They believe that they were given their form and intelligence by the Goddess Ioa when a herd of great white sharks went against their nature and saved an acolyte of Ioa who was drowning in the sea. They believe that the goddess was so moved that she blessed that herd of great whites with their current form as well as their intelligence, beauty, and grace. Living by the teachings of Ioa and their gods, most kela live simple agrarian lives avoiding conflict. However, they fiercely defend themselves when necessary, though they prefer to negotiate rather than fight Pacifistic Yet Dangerous The kela believe that they were created by Ioa due to the compassion of their ancestors and this attitude is why it is rare to find kela fighters or barbarians. Their natural strength and their deep spirituality makes kela paladins, clerics, and monks quite common. Their natural charisma and charm makes them well suited to be bards, and for the less scrupulous, fine rogues. Deeply Spiritual The kela due to their belief in Ioa will often be deeply spiritual even when they are not serving as a paladin or cleric. Even those who do not fully believe in Ioa will generally still believe in a higher power of some sort. The kela also typically practice meditation and will generally do this even if the individual is completely atheistic. Good-Natured Yet Odd The kela are generally a good-natured folk; however, the kela sense of law and morality is quite different from most other races, and things that are taboo for a human or a dwarf may not be seen as such by them. The Kela have little issue with nudity and typically will not wear clothing while in the water or in areas where they do not have much contact with other races. In addition, the Kela have no concept of marriage as most races understand it, this can lead to trouble if they happen to flirt with another's partner. The kela are known for their use of physical contact in every day life, this leads races not familiar with them to assume they have no concept of personal space. Kela Names A typical kela given name has two syllables. Among their own kind, kela never use surnames; however, when dealing with other races, they may use the name of the village they were born in as a surname. Male Names: Naku, Kota, Teno, Bota, Nuzu, Sido, Doru, Kote, Toru Female Names: Mela, Nali, Paya, Tera, Nani, Yaya, Kimi, Hana, Mala, Tesa Village Names: Mizuo, Tawata, Fujisa, Mihona Traits Ability score increase Your Charisma score increases by 2 and your Strength score increases by 1. Amphibious You can breath water and you have +10 swim speed. You may also use the dash ability while submerged in water. Blessed Your race has been blessed by Ioa; you innately know the thaumaturgy cantrip. Pointy Teeth Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Category:Races